1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for continuous manufacture of charcoal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Methods for manufacturing charcoal are known in which pieces of wood are heated within a container that is deficient of air. A problem with such methods is that the material is processed in batches, involving loading each batch of material into a container that is processed before being unloaded for re-use. In addition, processing time is prohibitively long, being typically one or more days.